Do I Love You? My Aniki's Present For Me
by JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Sasuke is having nightmares about his Aniki. It's his sixteenth Birthday and He gets a surprise of a life time... UCHIHACEST! Minor Yaoi. Rated M for mature people R&R PLEASE!


A/N: Okay there is Uchihacest in here people! I have to say I think I did very well writting this!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto...if i did all hell would break loose...and there would be a crap load of other people...

* * *

Into darkness I walked; that's all I can see for miles. Darkness. I hear a voice calling me. It's faint and it sounds like its pleading for me to wake up. I can't wake, no matter how I try. The darkness won't let me go.

"Otouto? Are you awake?" I hear from my side. Aniki? Is he here in my darkness? Pain erupts from my wrists, and some warm slippery substance slides down my forearm. I can see his pale face staring at me. A long, royal purple, tongue comes out of my Aniki's mouth. I scream in terror. A fire comes from where the tongue roams over my flesh, making it melt.

"Sasuke, wake up! Ototuo!" I hear and I start to shake rapidly. My eyes flutter open to see the dark eyes of my older brother.

"Aniki?" I asked my voice weak from the past dream. Remembering it I grasped onto him hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" He asked kindly. Being so young I don't understand the strain he had to put some emotion in it.

"Nightmare. Aniki, you were . . . " I stopped and shuttered at the thought of him hurting me. He would never do that. As quickly as I realized I was safe was the moment I was in danger again.

My shoulder stung greatly. Wait it didn't sting, I felt like my nii-san was stabbing me with a kunai. I looked up to see a sadistic smile and the handle of a kunai pushing deeper into my pale skin.

* * *

I awoke from a nightmare like I have been for months now. Living with Orochimaru was not what it was cracked up to be. But what had I expected? Power. The simplest word in my vocabulary. But it was the thing that was the hardest to obtain. I rose from my bed not wanting to experience those horrid dreams of my brother again. Why was he haunting me lately? "What's wrong Aniki? Are you disappointed in me?" I asked the mirrored image of myself. How I hated the look in my eyes. I swore I could hear him say he was. But I was just imagining it.

I looked at the clock on the dark cherry wood bedside table. 12:00AM 7/23. Midnight, on my birthday. "Great another year to mark on my disappointment list." I grumbled. It's my Sixteenth Birthday . . . great! I walked through the room looking at the various furnishings. A four-poster bed in the center made of a dark cherry wood. The posts were carved into snakes ascending toward the sky. Moving toward my dresser, the same wood and various snake like patterns as a cover. It seemed Orochimaru wanted to remind me that I was going to be a part of that wretched snake one day.

I got dressed in my usual training uniform and headed out my bedroom door. Another boring day of training . . . I wonder what Orochimaru has planned. I walked into the dark kitchen and turned on a light. Surprisingly I saw Kabuto sitting there with his usual smirk on his face. "Ohayo, Kabuto-san." I said in my usual monotone. He nodded in acknowledgment; I guess he didn't sleep well either.

"Sasuke-san, isn't today your Sixteenth birthday?" My head shot up instantaneously. I nodded, and looked at his face. Kabuto looked like a little old man sitting in his old rocker, contemplating his thoughts. The man was a little older than I, but he looked so much older than that. "Lord Orochimaru, might let you wander a bit to 'test' your abilities."

"Nani? I don't understand what you mean." I said coming over with my cup of coffee in my hands.

"He might let you go in search of your brother if he feels you're strong enough. I've watched your progress; you've improved greatly." I took a sip from my coffee and looked away. My Aniki. Was this why he was haunting me? I sighed and looked into the dark liquid residing in my warm mug. An image of him shone in the dark amber liquid. My grip on the cup tightened and when I realized the grip was too tight the cup shattered in my hand leaking the hot liquid on the table and down towards where Kabuto was sitting. "I understand I've struck a raw nerve with you." He said standing and grabbing some paper towel to clean it up.

"Gomen, it wasn't you. I've been having disturbing dreams lately. I just got a little temperamental is all." I said trying to reassure myself more than Kabuto. "I'm going to see if Orochimaru-sama is up yet." I said leaving the room. I walked down the dark halls knowing where I was even in the dark. So many secrets this old mansion held, I wondered what these walls would say if they could talk.

'Leave. Leave this place. If you stay, you will become worse than those you fear . . . ' came a voice out of nowhere. Worse than those I fear? I fear no one, do I not? Shaking my head I disregarded the thoughts and focused on what Orochimaru might have me do.

"I see you're up early, Sasuke . . . " came the snake's voice from the throne room as I opened the door. "I over heard Kabuto and you talking in the kitchen. Is it your sixteenth birthday today?" he asked when I didn't respond to his greeting.

"Hai." I said simply trying to avoid the subject. I didn't want to think about it; such things were beyond me now. I was no longer a child, no longer a teenager. I am a man. I needed to kill Itachi, my Aniki, if it was the last thing I ever did. The urge was at it's best and made me want to do whatever it took to reach this avengers dream. My eyes shined a brilliant ruby red flashing the Sharingan. I wanted this burden off my chest even if today was the day I had to die to know I at least tried.

The snake sensed this urgency and motioned for me to leave. He knew I would disobey his orders if he told me I was to stay. I bowed and left the room sprinting to get out of this darkness. Running through the halls I heard the voice again. 'Leave! Leave this place! Follow what your HEART desires. BUT LEAVE THIS PLACE!' The voice sounded like my mothers. Okaa-san . . . Tears built up behind my eyes, but I pushed them back. Once this was said and done I could finally cry and not feel guilty about still being alive. 'Sasuke, if you kill your Aniki, you're the only Uchiha left . . . Do you want to be alone again? Think about it Sasuke. Killing Itachi could only bring you more pain. Do you want to be alone with the snake?' came the voice again. This time I'm sure it was my Okaa-san.

"I don't need second thoughts, Okaa-san. Kudesai, I don't need this right now!" I told her aloud. Even when she was dead she always kept me company. As odd as that sounds, I had an image of her always with me helping me live all by myself. She was always there for me. So why wasn't I listening to her now? By now I had reached the center of the thick forest surrounding the mansion near Oto.

I sensed a familiar chakra. Obviously the dobe forgot to mask it or was too cocky too.

"Talking to mother. I thought you beyond that Otouto." The voice was deep and held the slightest bit of sarcasm underneath years of a monotone.

"Itachi." I hissed. Right when I had an inner turmoil going on, he just HAD to show up!

'Sasuke, please listen to me now! Don't kill him! Don't let yourself be alone again! Make a deal with him. Sasuke, he misses you. Under his facade he loves you. Hai, Sasuke. He still loves his onee-san. Listen to me!' Okaa-san's voice ranted at me. I dropped to my knees.

"What's a matter Otouto? After all this time your still too weak to kill me?" Itachi taunted.

'He's just teasing you because he cares don't you understand that?' Okaa-san screamed at me.

"NO! No, he doesn't care! He killed you all! I'm not going to let him live while I have to live with the memories floating through my mind on how I could have prevented this! HE'S GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed aloud. I charged at Itachi. Nothing mattered anymore.

'Sasuke, LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ALONE ANY MORE WILL YOU STOP IT!!!!!' She yelled at me. I stopped mid-run, and fell on my face in-front of my brother.

"Hai, I will listen Okaa-san." I must have looked crazy to Itachi. The man who broke all bonds from me long ago. I sat like an obedient child awaiting the series of events that should take place next. "Aniki," I looked up at my nii-san. "Okaa-san doesn't want us to fight anymore. I've missed you." I said. My stare was blank, my body numb. I wasn't even thinking anymore.

* * *

"ANIKI! Why won't you help me train? It's always 'Maybe next time, Sasuke; I don't have time, Sasuke; Go ask father, Sasuke'. Why won't you train me?" I asked Itachi. He looked at me his stare blank, no emotions written on his face.

"Maybe tomorrow, Sasuke." And he motioned for me to come closer. He did this every time, and every time I fell for it. He poked me on the forehead with two of his fingers like he always did. I scowled and gave him an angry look. On the inside I was dancing for joy due to the fact that this time he noticed I was there.

* * *

"Sasuke," He voice was now deeper but still held no emotion. It was like Itachi was deprived of emotion. "I heard her too." I looked up at him. So I wasn't going completely crazy.

"Then why do you want me to kill you? I don't want to be alone anymore . . . " Was that my voice? I sounded weak and fragile. I'm not weak! Not noticing my surroundings, I felt a hand touch my cheek. It was soft and warm. Feeling cold, I moved my face towards it, leaning into the hand.

"Aishiteru." Someone whispered out. Was that me? Or was it Itachi?

"Aniki? Was that you?" I asked focusing my eyes toward him. It was then I noticed it was his hand that held my face. His eyes that shone the same ruby mine had earlier vanished. Ebony eyes. His head slowly nodded. My eyes widened at the thought of my brother loving me. "So it is true. You do love me."

"Hai, more than you'll ever know." Itachi said quietly. As if to prove it, his face was no longer any distance from mine. Our lips locked, it wasn't awkward. A feeling of relief and love fell over me.

'Was this what you wanted, Okaa-san?' I asked her while enjoying the little time I was going to be in the hold of my brother.

'Hai, this is what I wanted.' She said.

"Sasuke, I --" To shut him up, I pressed my lips to his enjoying what was happening. Noticing I wasn't going to leave or pull away he moved me closer to him. Breaking away, in need for air, I smiled . . . I actually smiled.

"Aniki," I said to catch his attention.

"Don't call me that please. Call me Itachi." He said pulling me ever so closer to him. It was apparent that everything he's ever said to me, before this, was a lie. He really did care.

"Itachi, Don't ever leave me again." I said moving myself closer to him.

"I won't. Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

* * *

A/n: okay I normally don't beg...but i'm gonna beg... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It would help me and tell me if you actually liked the story!

I love those that do!

Jasmine


End file.
